Electrical submersible well pumps (ESP) are often used to pump liquids from hydrocarbon producing wells. In many installations, the ESP secures to a lower end of a string of production tubing. The production tubing is made up of sections of pipe about 30 feet long secured together by threads. When the ESP has to be retrieved for repair, a rig must be installed to pull the production tubing and ESP from the well.
Another type of installation secures the ESP to a lower end of a string of coiled tubing. Coiled tubing is a continuous steel conduit that can be rolled onto and off of a reel. A power cable in installed within the coiled tubing. The ESP pumps well fluid up an annulus around the coiled tubing. A rig is not needed to pull the coiled tubing. Instead a coiled tubing injector is brought to the well site. The coiled tubing in the well may be spliced to a length of coiled tubing on the surface that feeds through the coiled tubing injector. After retrieving the coiled tubing, the operator may wish to re-run the coiled tubing with a replacement ESP.